Hasta el Fondo
by Margot Crow
Summary: KilluaxGon. Shounen ai. Oneshot. Killua no ha podido declararle sus sentimientos a Gon, y bajo una noche de estrellas, el comete la tonteria mas grande de su vida. Final abierto.


Disclaimer: Ni Gon ni Killua me pertenecen, todo le pertenece al Togashi-sama. Fin.

**.Hasta el Fondo.**

**Porque cuando algo importante se pierde,**

**Uno comienza a caer,**

**A caer y a caer,**

**Hasta llegar al fondo;**

**Y escalar de nuevo.**

_- Ishisu-Magy -_

* * *

Las tonalidades anaranjadas del atardecer no lograron apreciarse al ser opacados por el grisáceo de varias nubes atiborrarse como el barullo de gente atestada en los días de trabajo. Las cimas materialistas del mundo estorbaban la vista del cielo y futuras estrellas, el miedo vagabundeaba sin pudores en las mentes de las solitarias jovencitas que se aventuraban a caminar por callejones con siniestras intenciones.

La vida era aburrida si no hay un cambio en una rutina, muchos sabemos que nos gusta y que no nos gusta, difícilmente, alguien que solo ha vivido definiendo lo que no le gusta puede definir algo que quiera realmente.

¿Hay algo que quiera realmente? Siendo lo que tenga que ser ¿Cómo sabe que al final no lo despreciara como basura?

¿Puede ver sol donde siempre hubo tormenta?

Quizás si, quizás no. Las cosas no son para siempre; de igual modo pasa por lo contrario.

¿Dónde siempre hubo sol habrá tormenta?

La sueva brisa golpeaba las hebras plateadas con suavidad, meciéndolas de manera maternal y susurrando misteriosamente una canción de cuna.

La mirada, fija al horizonte, siendo perturbada por las cegadoras farolas de la ciudad y de las miles de millones de luces que provenían de todos los lados de la capital, eso hacia perder el encanto al cielo, se volvía todo mas molesto, como odiaba la ciudad, no hay estrellas para apreciarse.

No hay estrellas para recordarle. No hay estrellas si las nubes lo perturban.

Se aburría si no había estrellas para apreciar, si no había para recordar; dentro de unas semanas ya llevaría un año sin verlo, lo extrañaba, lo aceptaba, no era lo mismo sin su compañía, a veces se preguntaba si hizo lo correcto, si debió hacer algo mas para retenerlo por lo menos unos instantes mas y decirle la verdad.

Aquella verdad que no le pudo confesar, y que sigue ahí, ansiosa por salir.

Maldita sea el sentir, siempre con esa terrible sensibilidad que provocaba delicadas y enternecedoras facciones en su rostro, que lo hacia ver _"tierno"_ ¡El no pidió nacer así¡Nunca quiso serlo¡Si fuera más frío no tendría problemas sentimentales¡Pero no¡El ser omnipotente lo quiso hacer miserablemente sentimental para hacerlo sufrir! Un ataco tan sádico es digno de recordarse y maldecidse por aquellos a quienes lo padecen.

Si no fuera por esos sentimientos, no lo extrañaría tanto, no añoraría su regreso, no se le encogería la existencia cada minuto que no recuerda su rostro, no necesitaría tanto su presencia, su sonrisa, su manera tan inocente y pura de ser.

Lo quería, lo quería demasiado y lo sigue y seguirá queriendo, porque así lo quiere el destino, la fortuna o una suerte falsa que nació de la imaginación del hombre, sea cual sea la excusa, esta ahí, insistente y terco, enfermizamente seco de voluntad, solo siendo una fuerza desconocida que atenta contra todo ser humano, aquello que han de llamar destino, que no se toca ni se ve, que no tiene una verdadera definición y que simplemente existe.

Y ahora lo odiaba, odiaba su sufrir, odiaba esa dependencia que al principio fue invisible y creció sereno como un árbol, hasta que sus ramas tocaron el cielo y fue imposible derribarlo, odiaba todas estas sensaciones que lo dislocaban. Y por maldito que llegara a ser el mundo, odiaba por sobre todas las cosas, estar enamorado.

Un suspiro se despidió de sus labios.

Lo había aceptado, había aceptado que lo quería, que se había enamorado de el, ahora eso ya no importaba, no importaba si no estaba el para decírselo, para verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo. Ya no podía hacer nada, se había ido, ni siquiera pudo decirse sus verdaderos sentimientos antes de que se fuera.

Nunca le dijo nada, ni en el ultimo minutó ¡era un maldito cobarde! Lo único que pudo hacer en su último encuentro fue actuar como un idiota ¡le había mandado millones de indirectas! Y por maldita que es la coincidencia ¡Había olvidado lo ingenuo que era! Y no podía molestarse por ello eso era justamente una de las tantas cosas que lo atraían, su ser tan pura de ser y pensar, todo eso lo tenia loco, incluso aun recordaba la ultima platica que ambos tuvieron, era una tarde como esta, pero sin nubes, sin ruido, sin nada que lo turbara.

- Oye Killua – Le llamo aquella vez, con su mirada perdida en el horizonte, hipnotizado por el límite en donde se divide el cielo y la tierra, mientras que los latentes rayos del atardecer delineaban su figura con exquisitez.

- ¿Qué pasa Gon? – Le pregunto, mostrándose un poco interesado a lo que su amigo le iba a comunicar.

- Hoy ya cumplimos 5 años desde que nos volvimos amigos¿verdad? – La mirada de Gon choco con la de Killua, formando una combinación de colores y sentimientos encontrados.

- Creo que si¿Por qué preguntas? – Le dijo algo curioso, la verdad ya había perdido la cuenta sobre cuanto tiempo llevaban siendo amigos, para el, le pareció haberlo conocido de toda la vida.

- Jeje, nada, solo es curiosidad – Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formo en sus labios, viéndose realmente encantador bajo tantos matices de colores en el cielo.

Ambos permanecían acostados bajo un suave y mojado pasto verde que permanecía bajo un tono más oscuro al no percibir tanta potencia por los rayos del sol, el ambiente comenzaba a refrescar y se percibía una tenue brisa de humedad. Killua y Gon se conocían desde los 12 años, cuando recién entraron a la secundaria, a partir de ahí se volvieron inseparables, no había nada que no hicieran juntos, siempre terminaban metidos en problemas por las travesuras que les hacia Killua a los profesores, y Gon, como buen amigo que era, se sometía al castigo junto con su amigo.

Habían sido unos años en los que había gozado de la compañía de Gon, pero no entendía porque tan derrepente el solo hecho de contar los años en los que permanecían unidos le dio un deje de melancolía; por alguna extraña razón algo le decía que estaba mal todo esto. Gon no decía las cosas porque si, y si le decía todo esto es porque no se abrevia a decir algo más que conllevaba una relación con aquello.

Vaya que lo conocía muy bien, tanto tiempo tratando con Gon le hizo habituarse a su personalidad y no había gesto que no descifrara o desconociera.

Por esa razón, su rostro giro hacia donde se encontraba Gon, viendo como el miraba fijamente el cielo azorado, la verdad no todo los días se apreciaban tantas estrellas y eso era porque ambos eran chicos de ciudad, bueno, más bien el lo era, porque según tenia entendido, Gon había vivido siempre en un lugar rural, pero por desgracia no habían secundarias por aquellos lugares, así que tuvo que ir a la ciudad, recordaba como siempre Gon se quejaba de que o había suficientes estrellas para apreciar, tantas luces hacia perder la luz de la noche.

Gon noto la mirada gatuna de su amigo y volteo sin sentir incomodidad por la insistencia que se percibía en sus ojos, ya esta muy acostumbrado a ello, así que no le molestaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Killua? – Sabia que Killua a veces no le decía cuando mostraba alguna incomodidad, pero siempre que lo miraba de esa forma, significaba que tenía que preguntarle o decirle algo que lo ofuscaba, no podía engañarse, algo extraño pasaba por la mente del albino.

- Dime algo Gon – Dijo – ¿Te vas… a irte de mi lado? – Desde el momento en el que hablo se había mantenido cabizbajo, y lo que pasaba era que tenia la sensación de que seria la ultima vez en la que volvería ver a su amigo, no sabia que era, pero empezaba por una fuerte opresión en el pecho y por una tremendas ganas de querer extrañar algo que se aleja de ti por largo tiempo y era atisbo que no podía soportar.

- Killua… - Murmuro el pequeño Gon algo sorprendido por la pregunta de su amigo, notaba como su cuerpo temblaba lentamente, por un momento sentía que el también temblaba – Killua… ¿De donde sacas que me iré de tu lado? – Le pregunto con una dulzura que se desprendía de su voz, mirando tiernamente a su amigo, sabiendo que quería ocultar a toda costaba verse un poco _"débil"_ frente a su amigo, sabia que podía mostrarse tal y como era frente a Gon ¡Pero tenia su maldito orgullo!

- Gon, es que tu… con eso de que hayas recordado el tiempo en el que permanecimos juntos me hizo pensar… yo se… que quizás es una conclusión apresurada, pero… - Levanta su rostro, encontrando la mirada de Gon con la suya, teniendo una conexión directa con los sentimientos del otros, tras un silencio el ambiente se toma más tenso, formado por una dudas y miedos sembrados por el albino, no entendía, de donde venia todo este miedo de perder a su mejor amigo, solo era un presentimiento que le punzaba arduamente cada segundo de respiro – Eso es… lo que tu me has hecho ver… - Finalizo, viendo con un poco más de seriedad a Gon pero sin perder aquella flaqueza en sus ojos, sabia que no debía confiarse mucho en sus instintos, pero este era muy insistente y las ansias lo degollaban por dentro.

Gon se quedo viendo por unos instante a Killua, como si hubiera sido magia una fina sonrisa se formo en sus labios, era ligera, sencilla…y triste.

- Killua – Le dijo esta vez en voz más alta para que se pudiera apreciar mejor, mientras que se incorporaba y se dirigía hacia su amigo, quien ya estaba sentado en el húmedo pasto frente a un ya casi anochecer de luna llena – Yo nunca… me iré de tu lado – Abrazo afectuosamente a un impresionado.

Killua que permanecía estático al recibir aquella muestra de afecto por parte de su amigo, sentía como lo apretaba ligeramente fuerte, como si temiese que fuera a perderlo para siempre y esto solo hizo estremecer a Killua, quien después de recuperarse de la impresión le correspondió el abrazo con el mismo afecto que le otorgaba Gon.

- Gon – Susurro casi al peligro de que se quebrase la voz, odiaba ponerse tan sentimental, pero para su desgracia esa era su naturaleza, en ningún momento quiso separarse del abrazo de su amigo, pero al final fue Gon quien se separo.

El silencio comenzó a volverse un molesto invasor dentro del ambiente que se había formado, ninguno de los dos se miraban ambos permanecían con su mirada a lado contrario, por unos momentos Gon quiso volver a ver el cielo, pero al girar hacia los astros la voz de Killua lo advirtió.

- ¿Cuándo…Cuando te iras? – La pregunta tomo por desprevenido al pelinegro, de verdad que no esperaba que Killua llegara a acertar tan bien en sus conclusiones.

Lo miro y noto como permanecía cabizbajo nuevamente, queriendo evitar tener una enfrentacion cara a cara con su mejor amigo. Pero no podía culparlo, a fin de cuentas, había sido su culpa, era su deber como amigo decirle todo sin ocultarle ningún secreto, por más doloroso que llegara a ser este.

- Pasado mañana, después de que volvamos a la ciudad… iré para llevarme todas mis cosas – Su voz estaba muy entristecida, a el también le dolía separarse de su único y mejor amigo Killua, fue su primer amigo de su misma edad y siempre le acompaño en las buenas y en las malas le había tomado mucho cariño y no soportaría estar mucho tiempo sin su compañía, pero era algo que debía hacer.

- ¿Por qué te vas? – Sonó un pequeño susurro de la voz de Killua, Gon se sentía pésimo por no haberle dicho nada antes, pero justamente era para evitar todo esto, aunque al parecer fue peor. El más pequeño pareció dudar en su explicación.

- Yo… veras… lo que pasa es que Misato-san quiere que nos vayamos al extranjero porque… - Pauso. No sabia como decírselo, era obvio que de alguna forma la idea le emocionaba, pero no podía dejar a su amigo al lado, aunque esto fuera lo que más había anhelado en todo el mundo.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar más, Killua lo volvió a asaltar con otra pregunta.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – Killua esta vez sonaba dolido, le dolía de verdad el que se lo ocultara todos este tiempo, bien que pudo haberse preparado pero si el no lo hubiera intuido de seguro Gon se iría sin despedirse de el, o quizás se despediría sin darle explicaciones de porque se va. El pelinegro también iba a contestar pero Killua volvió a hablar cortando una respuesta imaginaria por parte de Gon - ¡Si es porque no pueden mantenerte económicamente entonces vive conmigo¡A mi no me molestaría que vivieras conmigo o que compartamos la misma cama! Además… dentro de un año seremos mayores de edad – Se excuso muy alterado y por primera ves mostró como sus ojos se cristalizaban y hasta parecían quebrase como un vidrio. Eso ocasiono que a Gon se le encogiera el corazon.

El también quería estar a su lado y que todo siguiera así por siempre, pero eso era algo que ahora se miraba algo imposible y surrealista. El simplemente, no podía quedarse al lado de Killua.

- Killua… lo encontré – murmuro bajito, como diciéndoselo a si mismo, pero Killua logro oírlo – Lo encontré, encontré a mi padre, después de tanto buscarlo, de extraer información de varias fuentes, logre encontrarlo y el me esta esperando en aquel lugar…- Se quedo en silencio, fijando su mirada al pasto, el cual se miraba ennegrecido por una noche completa, para luego voltear y conectar ambas miradas – Killua, el me esta esperando, después de tanto tiempo… al fin podré verlo… tu sabes… todo lo que tuve que pasar para localizarlo, y al fin lo encontré – Un brillo resurgía por los hermosos ojos de Gon, el albino se quedo en silencio, admirando todas las emociones que le transmitían sus ojos, se sentía hipnotizado por aquellos ojos, parecía como si entre susurros le soplara la tranquilizada por sus oídos.

- Gon… - Solo alcanzo a decir.

- Mira Killua, el cielo – Su rostro giro hacia la el tono oscuro que parecía infinito y misterioso, lleno de bellos astros que tintineaban con un ritmo fantasmal, mientras que cada una cantaba una canción, unidas contaban una historia – Mira lo infinito que es y lo profundo que puede llegar a ser… Killua, si alguna vez te sientes solo mira al cielo y ve como miles de seres luminosos te observan y te sonríen en cada noche que los acompañes – De nuevo volteo hacia su amigo el cual también había imitado a su amigo y se encontraba mirando al cielo, pero al pausar también giro hacia el, estrechando nuevamente sus miradas, soltando en el aire un sentimiento que nunca llego a ser nuevo y que siempre estuvo ahí con ellos, siendo transmitido de diferentes formas y que al fin de cuentas siempre estuvo ahí – Killua… cada vez que mires al cielo, a las estrellas, recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo, porque cada vez que yo vea el cielo pensare en ti – Y siguió la peste del silencio.

Killua miraba a su amigo desconcertado, nunca lo había oído hablar ai en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, aquella manera en como le hablaba, aquella ternura que conducía sus palabras, su mirada que le expresaba algo más que en algún momento se aventuro a soñar, todo se volvió para el tan irreal, tan fantasioso, pero ahí estaba y esa era a realidad y no pudo evitar querer hacer algo más para demostrarle cuanto lo quería y que siempre pensaría en el.

Y todo ocurrió derrepente.

Sin darse cuenta se acercaba demasiado a Gon, notaba como hasta cierto punto sus narices y sus brazos llegaban a rozarse, provocándole toques eléctricos que se escalaban de manera descomunal por sus cuerpos.

Ambos alientos se enfrentaban y se entremezclaban en un nuevo aroma que embriagaba todos sus sentidos, sus ojos se entrecerraban instintivamente, siendo empujado por corrientes de aire imaginarios que los forzaban a rozar más sus labios, provocando la calidez al serles proporcionados sus pequeños roces.

Las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrosadas, ninguno protestaba ni se alejaba, no hacia nada que no fuera acercarse más al otro, como si en verdad lo desearan, como si de una vez por todas dijeran lo que por tantos años se habían ocultado el uno del otro.

Tantos pensamientos pasaron por sus cabezas, como un si en un flechazo volvieran a revivir los momentos en los que habían pasado juntos y que se detuviera todo, el tiempo, el día, la noche, los percances, los padres, los viajes, el cielo.

Todo se detuvo. Bajo la orden de un beso.

Una simple unión que pudo significar nada y a las vez un todo. Bajo el umbral de miles de estrellas que no miraban ni juzgaban ni discriminaban el cariño de dos muchachos, mientras que un viento anciano y cansino daba el sabor de húmedad por las noches, siendo una simple acción ni el inicio ni el final de una confesión.

Y a partir de ese momento, todo se le vino abajo.

Los ojos de Gon estaban ya casi desorbitando, en su mirada solo se podía leer su confusión, sus mejillas estaban violentamente sonrojadas… y lo peor de todo, era que estaba llorando.

Su amigo se había ido corriendo, sin que el pudiese decir nada. Veía como la silueta de Gon se perdía entre la espesura del bosque y se unía con la oscuridad de la noche bajo aquellas esplendentes estrellas.

Desde ese día, en esa noche… fue la última vez que logro volverlo a ver, y realmente le extrañaba, se preguntaba una y mil veces si Gon pensaba en el, si lo seguía viendo como su amigo, si le perdonaba el haber cometido aquel error.

Su cuerpo permanecía respaldado de un barandal, en lo alto de un edificio, el frío metal que hacia contacto con sus brazos desnudos ni le inmutaba, lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento era el estado del clima o que tan abrigado había venido, lo único que pensaba al estar en vista directa con el cielo… era Gon.

Cuando Gon le había dicho eso, no había noche que no viese las estrellas, que permaneciera noches en vela viendo como los astros iban y venían por la rotación de la tierra.

Quizás toda esta obsesión era enferma, algo que no podía llegar a ser llamado amor, quizás confundió ambos significados y por haber hecho esa tontería perdió a un amigo muy valioso para siempre. Pero, ya no podía seguir pensando en un hubiera que se transportaba a aquel tan anhelado universo alterno en donde el y Gon era felices y se amaban, dentro de su mente no retacaba esa extraña ideología surrealista, debía ser objetivo, realista.

Era inútil lamentar algo que paso, ya había estado pasando todo este tiempo en la depresión y preguntando una y otra vez ese hubiera. Ya no había nada que hacer.

Lo hecho, hecho esta.

Ahora que llego hasta el fondo, no tenia nada más que subir.

Le dedico un último vistazo al cielo y partió curso hacia su casa, ya era muy tarde y el frío estaba empezando a darle efecto. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos para que le pudieran ofrecer un poco de calidez mientras caminaba.

Y se detuvo.

La voz que se percibía a la lejanía le hizo para en seco, sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos de la impresión, podía ser… podía ser que…

Su rostro giro rápidamente por donde había descubierto el estruendoso sonido hacer eco por las paredes de su interior, y a lo lejos diviso la delgada silueta de un chico correr en dirección a el, al parecer tenia su edad. Algo en su figura le hizo caer en shock.

Se veía claramente, era un peinado puntiagudo, todos sus cabellos parados en línea recta, completamente a la perfección, su esbelta figura resaltada por una luna llena y las farolas que alumbraban las calles de la ciudad.

Su voz era mas cercana y al estar en menos distancia del otro se apreciaba la forma tan dulce en la que sonada. No, no podía engañarse ¿a caso….A caso estaba alucinando?

Como si apenas se hubiera despertado, se tallo los ojos una y otra vez, queriendo convencerse a si mismo de que lo que veía no era un truco que su mente siempre le jugaba, pero la diferencia de sus alucinaciones normales, era que… todo era tan real.

- ¡Killua! – Se oyó el grito con más intensidad, sacando al albino de sus ensoñaciones y dándose cuenta por fin, de que lo que presenciaba en ese momento, no era una alucinación más. Ese chico que se aproximaba a el, con una sonrisa y la emoción marcada en sus fogosos ojos ¡Es Gon!

Involuntariamente, los brazos de Killua se habían abierto de par en par, queriendo recibir a su amigo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos para nunca dejarle y volverse eternos como las estrellas. La imagen empezaba a volverse mas lenta, veía como Gon corría y corría para llegar a el, mientras que sus brazos permanecía en la misma pose, esperando impacientemente recibir a Gon.

De los labios del pequeño Gon, una calida y tierna sonrisa se curvo en sus sonrosados y carnosos labios. Ya no faltaban muchos metros para que pudiesen tener tan ansiado contacto físico entre ellos.

…. Lamentablemente, en ese preciso momento, Killua despertó.

Se encontraba recostado en su habitación, encobijado con varias sabanas sobre su blanca tez. Soltó un suspiro de resignación. De nuevo había soñado con el de la misma forma, no entendía porque siempre le pasaba lo mismo, todas las noches con el mismo sueño, la misma situación y el mismo recuerdo.

Giro su rostro hacia donde su mirada encontraba la venta, la cual podía dar vista a lo que encontraba en tan materializado mundo exterior. Se incorporo y con un extraño brillo de tristeza en sus ojos miro las estrellas con nostalgia.

- Gon…. Yo me pregunto, si tú en estos momentos estarás viendo estas mismas estrellas, bajo la misma luna y sobre el mismo cielo – Cerro sus ojos con dureza, no quería recordarle de nuevo, pero era inevitable, lo hacia cada vez que miraba al cielo – Espero… que tu también pienses en mi cuando mires al cielo… porque cada vez que lo mires a el, a las estrellas, recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo, porque cada vez que yo veo el cielo, pienso en ti.

* * *

Tantan¡si asi es¡fiiinnn¿ke¿a caso esperaban un final feliz¡Nel! si pongo un final deliz se rompe el encanto, y mas porke me gustan las historias inconslusas (eso explicaria el fic xD) bien, por si kreian ke iba a poner una continuacion, para su mala suerte, no lava a ver, gomen, pero la verdad es ke batalle para hacerle el fic y al final decidi hacerlo inconcluso, asi ustedes se imaginan su historia y si hacen un fic de eso (kosa ke dudo porke el oneshot esta fatal xD) me invitan n.n

Sayonara!


End file.
